


Mask (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Cowboy Castiel, Dean Winchester as Batman, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masks, Misunderstandings, Party, Protective Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Dean maudissait presque son frère de l’avoir traîné dans cette fête d’Halloween simplement pour l’abandonner dix minutes plus tard pour les beaux yeux de Jessica Moore. Accoudé au bar isolé de la piste de dance, il soupira, reconnaissant d’avoir au moins de l’alcool pour se consoler. Il s’était résolu à boire encore quelques verres avant de rentrer regarder la télé dans son appartement quand, soudainement, quelqu’un vint le tirer hors de ses pensées moroses en le bousculant.[Suptober, jour 6]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Mask (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Encore une fois, j'ai écrit bien plus que je n'aurais dû pour cette histoire mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat final, même si elle m'a donné du fil à retordre. Merci à Bab de m'avoir aidé à brainstormer le tout et à Noémie pour ses corrections :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Dean maudissait presque son frère de l’avoir traîné dans cette fête d’Halloween simplement pour l’abandonner dix minutes plus tard pour les beaux yeux de Jessica Moore. Même s’ils étaient mariés depuis 2 ans, ces deux-là étaient toujours à disparaître pour aller s’envoyer en l’air quelque part et Dean ne souhaitait vraiment pas être dans les parages quand ça arrivait. Très peu pour lui, merci. Et puis, vraiment, une fête d’Halloween ? Il avait plus de 30 ans, il ne savait même pas que les adultes fêtaient encore ce genre de trucs comme n’importe quel autre samedi soir.

Mais il fallait croire qu’il s’était trompé au vu de la piste de danse bondée de ce bar à thèmes. Chacun avait joué le jeu, des zombies bougeaient leur corps parmi des vampires, sorcières et autres loups-garous. Certains avaient opté pour des costumes plus classiques comme l’infirmière près du bar ou encore le clown près des toilettes et dont Sam se tiendrait sûrement éloigné. Le DJ s’agitait quant à lui sur scène dans son déguisement de pirate, donnant le micro à l’alien beatboxer de temps à autre. L’ambiance restait bon enfant et ce n’est pas comme si Dean avait autre chose à faire de son 31 octobre, mais il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de faire des rencontres ce soir.

Son costume de Batman ne semblait pas faire l'unanimité comme il aurait aimé et la seule fille qui l’avait remarqué de toute la soirée — une espèce de citrouille géante tâchée de sang, rien de très appétissant vraiment — l’avait confondu avec "ce mec dans Avengers". Pourtant, son masque était bien en place sur son visage, les yeux cernés de noir, et sa cape volait au gré de ses mouvements tandis que ses oreilles pointaient vers le ciel. Dean avait dépensé 50 dollars dans ce costume et ce n’était pas pour se faire moquer par une citrouille inculte.

Accoudé au bar isolé de la piste de dance, Dean soupira, reconnaissant d’avoir au moins de l’alcool pour se consoler. Il s’était résolu à boire encore quelques verres avant de rentrer regarder la télé dans son appartement quand, soudainement, quelqu’un vint le tirer hors de ses pensées moroses en le bousculant.

\- "Oh, vraiment désolé." S’excusa une voix grave et masculine. "J’aurais dû regarder autour de moi avant de venir m’affaler ici."

Dean tourna son regard surpris vers un homme portant un costume assez convaincant de cow-boy. Bien qu’à en juger par le large bandeau troué sur ses yeux, il personnifiait sûrement un hors-la-loi, un pin’s d’abeille en guise d’insigne de shérif. Dean haussa les sourcils, se décalant pour faire de la place à l’inconnu.

\- "Il n’y a pas de mal." Répondit-il avec un sourire décontracté, resserrant sa prise autour de son shot d’Alabama Slammer.

Le cow-boy vint prendre place près de lui avant de commander à son tour, son regard bleu transperçant revenant sur Dean.

\- "Très réussit, le Batman." Dit-il, visiblement enclin à faire la conversation.

L’inconnu le détailla du regard un moment, de haut en bas, et Dean ne put retenir un sentiment de fierté de s’emparer de lui. Il sourit davantage tout en se retournant complètement vers son nouveau compagnon.

\- "Enfin quelqu’un de cultivé dans ce bar !" S’exclama Dean avec amusement. "Je jure que la prochaine personne qui m’appelle ‘Captain America’ s’en prend une.

\- Quoi, quelqu’un a osé faire cette comparaison ?" S’étonna le cow-boy dans un rire.

\- "Oh, tu n’as pas idée des choses que j’ai entendues." Déplora Dean avant de boire un peu plus son shot, le savourant davantage que les précédents. Il reporta son attention sur le cow-boy en arquant un sourcil. "Ton costume est vraiment cool aussi, un vrai pro du rodéo avec ça."

Un autre rire claire s’échappa de la bouche de l’inconnu, surpassant la musique qui résonnait plus loin sur la piste de danse. Le shot du cow-boy arriva enfin à lui tandis qu’il répondait.

\- "Moi je ne sais pas, mais William Brooks était certainement un as de la gâchette et du rodéo, c’est vrai." Répondit-il avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre de vodka pure.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux, son sourire s’agrandissant de plus en plus. Il y avait tellement peu de gens qui connaissaient ce nom, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Bien sûr, pour un fan inconditionnel des vieux films de western, la comparaison était évidente, mais il se devait d’en avoir le cœur net.

\- "William Brooks comme…?

\- Buffalo Bill, tout juste."

Dean poussa une exclamation de joie.

\- "Excellent ! Buffalo Bill est l’un des meilleurs hors-la-loi de son époque, ses aventures sont incroyables !" Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus du cow-boy.

\- "Je sais, c’est mon mercenaire préféré !" Répondit celui-ci sur un ton tout aussi enjoué.

Dean sentait que sa soirée était en train de changer tout à coup. Peut-être que si le cow-boy restait là à discuter avec lui, il pourrait envisager de rester plus longtemps et de profiter de l’entrain général.

\- "Dean" Dit-il en trinquant son verre en direction du cow-boy.

\- "Castiel." Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire facile.

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres avant de les avaler cul sec. Finalement, sans que l’un ni l’autre ne s’en rende vraiment compte, les heures — et les shots — défilèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Ce que Dean pensait être encore une soirée sans saveur se révélait être un très bon moment à mesure que Castiel et lui discutaient. Sam et Jessica étaient même venus le trouver aux alentours de 1h00 du matin pour lui dire qu’ils rentraient et Dean s’était contenté de leur dire au revoir avant de retourner à sa conversation passionnante avec Castiel sur les meilleurs films d’horreur. À vrai dire, Castiel semblait plutôt froussard, mais il écoutait chacune de ses paroles avec une attention particulière ce qui ne manqua pas de réchauffer le cœur de Dean.

Aucun des deux n’avait particulièrement envie de danser, se contentant de leur coin de bar et de la musique lointaine à mesure que l’établissement se vidait progressivement. Vers 1h30, cependant, leur harmonie fut perturbée par une troisième personne visiblement déjà bien alcoolisée. Sans y être invité, un homme d’une quarantaine d’années affublé d’un costume de poulet vint s’immiscer dans leur conversation à grand renfort de rires gras et de remarques déplacées, clairement en train de faire du rentre-dedans à Castiel tout en ignorant royalement Dean pourtant à moins d’un mètre de lui.

Lorsque l’homme demanda son numéro à Castiel pour au moins la sixième fois de la soirée, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré tous les refus plus ou moins subtils de Castiel, l’homme ne semblait pas comprendre le message et la bonne humeur du cow-boy était progressivement en train de s’envoler à mesure que l’inconnu le collait davantage. Dean s’était contenu jusqu’ici, ne voulant pas faire une scène et risquer d’embarrasser Castiel, mais lorsque l’inconnu passa une main puant la cigarette autour de l’épaule de son ami et que Castiel tressaillit, il décida que c’était aller trop loin.

Dean attrapa le bras de l’inconnu pour le repousser loin de Castiel, l’homme titubant avant de se rattraper au bar.

\- "Hey, mec. Tire-toi. Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois." Gronda Dean tout en se plaçant légèrement devant Castiel.

\- "Wow, tranquille mon pote !" Répondit l’inconnu en levant ses mains devant lui, fronçant les sourcils. "C’est juste une ama.. aim-aimable discussion entre amis."

Il était plus qu’évident que l’alcool avait atteint ce qu’il lui restait de cerveau. Dean ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

\- "Pourquoi tu n’irais pas te faire des amis ailleurs _mon pote_ ?" Siffla Dean d’une voix glaciale. "Barre-toi de là."

Finalement, l’homme gronda, mais s’éloigna sans demander son reste. Dean se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel qui haussait un sourcil en sa direction. Dean pinça les lèvres. Super, est-ce qu’il venait de ruiner ses chances avec lui juste parce qu’il n’avait pas eu la retenue de contenir ses émotions ? _Bien joué Winchester_.

\- "Ok, alors ce n’est pas juste un costume n’est-ce pas ? Tu es un vrai justicier masqué." Plaisanta enfin Castiel, un sourire éméché aux lèvres.

Dean se détendit et ria avec lui, reprenant sa place près du bar.

\- "C’est ça, moque-toi. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un te sauve de cette embuscade cow-boy." Répondit Dean en revenant vers son verre vide.

\- "Me sauver hein ? Qui te dit que je n’étais pas prêt à dégainer à tout instant ?" Castiel fit une moue.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- "Sans vouloir te vexer, tu pourrais à peine viser droit vu toute la vodka que tu t’es enfilée." Taquina-t-il doucement, lançant un sourire narquois à Castiel.

\- "Mmh, un point pour toi." Grommela ce dernier.

Et Dean ne croyait pas si bien dire. Castiel ne s’arrêta pas à ce verre-ci et Dean était véritablement impressionné du fait que son ami n’ait pas encore vomi le contenu de son estomac sur ses chaussures. Au contraire, Castiel semblait avoir l’alcool joyeux et, bien que ses paroles soient de plus en plus incohérentes, il devenait également plus tactile. Dean ne s’en plaignait pas forcément, riant au comportement de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour avoir dépassé ses limites, même un fêtard chevronné comme Dean se faisait parfois avoir par la traîtrise de l’alcool.

Cependant, vers 3h00 du matin, le bar commença à mettre les derniers clients dehors et Dean se retrouva avec un Castiel bourré et complètement affalé contre lui sur un banc dans les rues de Chicago.

\- "Et c’était juste dingue parce que… parce que son chien n’était même pas blanc, tu comprends ? Et puis…

\- Cas ?" Le coupa gentiment Dean, un fin sourire aux lèvres. "Je crois qu’il est temps de rentrer. Tu habites loin ?"

Castiel fit la moue. Dean ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que, même complètement ivre, Castiel n’en était pas moins agréable et séduisant. Le bandeau n’avait toujours pas quitté ses yeux, barrant son visage et le dissimulant au regard curieux de Dean. Seuls deux orbes d’un bleu éclatant continuaient de le fixer d’un air absent, presque avalés par le noir de la pupille.

\- "…Mmh, peut-être ?" Balbutia Castiel avant de se presser un peu plus contre Dean, somnolant.

Dean haussa un sourcil, regardant autour de lui à la recherche de sa voiture.

\- "Okay… Bon, je vais te raccompagner, d’accord ? Quelle est ton adresse ?"

Encore une fois, Castiel grogna avant de hausser les épaules et de fixer la chaussée avec intensité, comme si elle était en train de lui murmurer tous ses secrets. Dean se mordit la lèvre et jura intérieurement. C’était hors de question qu’il laisse Castiel seul dehors dans un état pareil ou qu’il prenne le risque de lui appeler un taxi.

\- "Bon… Par ici mon vieux."

Dean empoigna Castiel par la taille et le guida jusqu’au bout de la rue. Le voyage jusqu’à sa voiture ne fût pas de tout repos, mais, finalement, il réussit à attacher son compagnon sur le siège passager avant de prendre le volant à son tour. Fort heureusement, l’alcool s’était déjà quelque peu estompé dans son organisme, mais il prit le temps de rouler plus doucement. Dean jeta des coups d’œil inquiet vers Castiel de temps à autre, ce dernier désormais appuyé contre la fenêtre et observant le paysage en silence. Il était devenu muet ce qui laissa le temps à Dean de réfléchir.

Qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de faire bon sang ? Raccompagner un inconnu complètement ivre jusqu’à chez lui commençait comme le début d’une très mauvaise situation. Est-ce que c’était considéré comme du kidnapping ? Dean se lécha nerveusement les lèvres après un autre regard vers Castiel. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore si bien que ça et la dernière chose que Dean voulait, c’était d’effrayer son ami.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, il n’avait pas d’autres choix. Castiel était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul actuellement et il était hors de question que Dean prenne le risque de le mettre en danger. Et s’il était retombé sur l’autre abruti du bar et qu’il l’avait emmené chez lui ? Non, Dean ne préférait pas y penser. Au moins, lui avait un lit chaud et des Doliprane qui l’attendaient chez lui.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à destination, Castiel était encore plus apathique qu’à sa sortie du bar. Il ne cessait de marmonner des anecdotes que Dean était censé comprendre tandis qu’il l’aidait péniblement à monter les trois étages jusqu’à son appartement.

Une série d’encouragements et beaucoup de patience plus tard, Dean refermait enfin la porte de sa demeure derrière eux. Castiel s’intéressa immédiatement à son porte-clés AC/DC pendant une bonne minute avant de regarder autour de lui. Il sembla froncer les sourcils sous son masque.

\- "Pepper ?" Appela-t-il soudainement.

Dean fronça les sourcils à son tour. Est-ce que Castiel était en train de chercher quelqu’un ? Dean perdit quelques couleurs. Est-ce que c’était sa petite amie ? Sa _femme_ ?

\- "Qui est Pepper ?" Demanda-t-il sans qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher.

Castiel sembla confus un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de marmonner.

\- "Poisson rouge."

Cette fois, Dean dû vraiment retenir un rire face à la stupidité de la situation.

\- "Okay, et bien je suis sûr que Pepper va très bien. Maintenant, tu files te débarbouiller et dodo." Soupira Dean en le traînant plus loin dans son appartement, secouant la tête.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, il était plus qu’évident que Castiel était tout aussi incapable de faire la moindre chose sans aide. Dean l’assit patiemment sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis que son ami regardait autour de lui avec fascination, complimentant chaque petit détail d’une voix éteinte. Finalement, Dean s’agenouilla devant lui et commença à lui retirer ses bottes. Castiel ne protesta pas, aussi Dean en fît de même avec ses chaussettes, son long manteau en cuir noir, sa ceinture, ses gants, son chapeau et tout le reste jusqu’à ce que le cow-boy ne soit plus qu’en jean et en chemise devant lui.

Cependant, le bandeau était toujours en place et Dean se surprit à hésiter avant de l’enlever. Le tissu était large et couvrait au moins toute la partie supérieure du visage de Castiel, cachant ce qu’il devinait être des pommettes saillantes pour aller avec cette mâchoire carrée. Il déglutit. Castiel se contentait de fixer un point invisible près de l’oreille de Dean quand celui-ci se décida finalement à dénouer le nœud derrière son visage pour retirer le masque.

Si Dean avait cru que les yeux de Castiel étaient envoûtants jusque-là, ce n’était rien en comparaison de l’irrésistible portrait qui venait d’apparaître devant lui. Dean retint son souffle un moment tandis qu’il s’autorisait à détailler chaque parcelle de peau offerte à sa vue, Castiel totalement inconscient du rouge venant s’installer sur les joues de son hôte.

Il ne sut pas au bout de combien de temps il fut capable de sortir de cet état — " _sans déconner, arrête de regarder les gens comme ça Dean, tu vas lui faire peur_ " se fustigeât-il —, mais il parvint à se débarrasser de son costume et de son maquillage à son tour avant d’escorter Castiel jusque dans sa chambre.

Son ami était désormais plus que silencieux, se laissant faire lorsque Dean l’allongea parmi les couvertures. L’effet fut presque immédiat : à peine calé dans ses oreillers, Castiel ferma les yeux et son visage se détendit. Il s’endormit quelques secondes plus tard après s’être retourné sur le côté. Dean sourit doucement, ne pouvant empêcher cet élan de tendresse de grandir dans sa poitrine à cette vue. Par précaution, il décida quand même de laisser une bassine vide et des Doliprane sur la table de chevet avant de laisser Castiel dormir.

Il prendrait le canapé ce soir.

* * *

Dean se réveilla au doux son de quelqu’un en train de vomir ses tripes dans la salle de bain. Il soupira. Il n’avait pas eu assez de sommeil à son goût et la lumière filtrant dans son salon ne cessait de venir agresser ses yeux. Conscient qu’il ne pourrait de toute façon pas se rendormir, il décida d’aller prendre des nouvelles de son invité. Dean se traîna plus ou moins efficacement jusqu’à la porte entre-ouverte de sa salle de bain avant de frapper doucement contre le bois.

\- "…Cas ?" Appela-t-il d’une voix rauque. "Tout va bien ?"

La salle de bain devint silencieuse un instant après ses paroles avant qu’un grognement tout juste humain ne retentisse. Dean compatit.

\- "Je sais." Répondit-il avec sympathie. "Les serviettes sont dans le placard de droite si tu veux prendre une douche. Et, euh, je dois avoir des brosses à dents propres dans le premier tiroir. Prends ton temps."

Un autre grognement, cette fois plus doux, s’éleva à nouveau de la salle de bain et Dean referma la porte avant d’avancer jusqu’à la cuisine. Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit la douche se mettre en marche.

Lorsque Castiel fût enfin capable d’apparaître dans la cuisine avec un visage un peu plus présentable, quoique toujours malade, Dean avait déjà eu le temps de préparer le café et une pâte à pancakes.

\- "Bonjour _mon ange_." Plaisanta-Dean en lançant un regard derrière lui, essayant de ne pas contempler son ami une nouvelle fois pendant des heures. "Est-ce que le rodéo d’hier était un peu trop pour toi ?"

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux avant de toussoter. Dean se retourna, haussant un sourcil.

\- "Je, euh… Bonjour." Un silence. Dean sourit gentiment tandis que Castiel regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. "D’accord, ça va être très bizarre, mais, mh… est-ce qu’on a… tu sais ?"

Dean adopta une expression confuse avant de rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, mortifié. Il fallait vraiment qu’il apprenne à choisir ses mots s’il voulait arrêter de se retrouver dans ce genre de situations gênantes.

\- "Non !" S’empressa-t-il de rectifier. "Non, par rodéo je voulais dire… Enfin… Tu avais beaucoup bu hier et je ne savais pas où tu habitais, alors je t’ai raccompagné jusqu’à chez moi. Le seul truc qui se soit passé, c’est toi qui appelais ton poisson rouge." Dean laissa échapper un petit rire. "Mais tu as dormi dans le lit et moi sur le canapé. Mon dos en vrac en est témoin."

Castiel sembla se détendre quelque peu avant d’enfin se rapprocher. Il semblait toujours un peu embarrassé, sûrement à cause de tout ce qu’il avait imposé à Dean la veille, mais au moins son sourire timide était revenu illuminer son visage.

\- "Merci. J’aurais détesté ne pas me souvenir de ça si on avait passé la nuit ensemble." Répondit-il en levant les yeux vers lui, et Dean pouvait déjà dire que ce n’était pas vraiment une plaisanterie.

\- "Oh." Fut la seule réponse intelligente qu’il trouva à formuler.

Tout ceci eut pour don de détendre l’atmosphère tandis que Dean servait une grande tasse de café à Castiel, lui jetant des regards doux de temps à autre. Son ami prit la tasse entre ses doigts avant de souffler doucement sur la surface de sa boisson chaude.

\- "Je ne sais pas comment te remercier." Déclara Castiel tandis que Dean était de retour près de ses pancakes. "Est-ce que si je t’invite la prochaine fois, tu penses pouvoir oublier toutes les choses embarrassantes que j’ai probablement faites hier ?"

Dean sentit une agréable sensation dans sa poitrine tandis qu’un fin sourire venait fleurir sur son visage. Castiel semblait presque à sa place dans sa cuisine, à boire un café comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il hocha lentement la tête, sentant ses zygomatiques tirer ses lèvres vers le haut.

\- "Yee-haw cow-boy." Souffla-t-il.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé, tandis que Dean était simplement ravi d’apprendre qu’il y aurait une prochaine fois.

\- "À une condition cependant." S’empressa-t-il d’ajouter.

\- "Oui ?" Demanda Castiel, curieux.

\- "À visage découvert cette fois."

Et juste comme ça, ce merveilleux rire était de retour, emplissant la pièce d’une ambiance légère et chaleureuse.

\- "Marché conclu."

**Author's Note:**

> Comme j'aurais aimé développer leur matinée mais, hélas, j'ai été rattrapée par le temps ! Dean dans le rôle de "l'ange gardien" est un aspect que j'aime assez dans ce cas de figure. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions en commentaires ou en laissant un kudo :)  
> À demain pour un peu plus de Destiel !


End file.
